All the Small Things
by thesavorofpan
Summary: The story is about Minato who is struggling on his decision to fight Nxy or not. So he spends the day with Chihiro as he struggles to find the answer. I really don't think the title fits, but whatever. MinatoxChihiro


All the Small Things

A Fanfic by Troy Hedding

12/24/09

How does one choose their own death? For Minato Arisato he wasn't quite sure how to answer that question, but one thing was for sure the question was asked and in seven days he had to answer that question even though he didn't have an answer for it.

His pondering was interrupted by his cell phone buzzing. Reaching into his deep pocket he pulled out the phone to learn that he'd received a txt message from Chihiro Fushimi. Chihiro Fushimi? She had long brown hair that ended half way down her back. Almond color eye's that hid behind a pair of glasses. She had pale skin that turned a beat red whenever pressure was put on her. Yes, Chihiro was a shy girl, but he liked that.

The txt message was asking wither or not he would spend time with her on Christmas Eve. Would he? This past month had been hard on him and he hadn't really spent much time with his girl friend Chihiro. Why? Because he knew that in a couple of months that he would die, no everyone would die and he couldn't bare the idea of losing Chihiro. But it was Christmas Eve and he didn't want to spend it alone.

"Alright, I would love too." He replied back via txt message.

School had ended for the day and as Minato was packing up his things to leave, Chihiro walked into the classroom. He looked up from his things and in the light she looked like an angel. She was rubbing her hands nervously and her face had a hint of red on. Her head was angled down so that let her hair cover her face partly. Minato wanted to keep that image in his mind forever.

He stood up as she reached his desk.

"H-hello M-Minato-kun." Chihiro greeted nervously her eye's looking one way then another, but always ending up back at Minato's eyes.

"Good afternoon, Chihiro." Minato greeted.

"A-are you ready?" Chihiro asked and Minato nodded.

"Would you like to go to Paulownia Mall? I've heard they have put up all these Christmas decorations and I wanted to see them." Chihiro blurted out.

"I would love to go anywhere with you today." He said flashing that smile that she loved so much.

"Yeah?" She asked looking down fearing rejection.

"Yeah." He answered as she smiled up at him.

That smile…it was so precious to him. He wanted to keep that image of her smile in his mind forever.

"Let's go." Minato said extending out her hand.

"R-right." She said taking his hand.

The way to mall was a quite trip. She was too nervous to really say anything and he was too occupied with what Royji had said earlier to start up a meaning full conversation. Though she would never let go of his hand. Whenever they were together after they started dating she always wanted to hold his hand. Even though she was shy and nervous she still reached out for his hand. Fingers locked, palms touching in a never ending embrace he never wanted to forget that.

The silent train ride was a bit awkward, but that was okay with him. He liked being in her presence. She had this calming aura to him, though some might say that would be impossible because she was so nervous and shy all the time. But to Minato Arisato and all the injustices act's that had happen to him in this life she was like a ray of hope, his guardian angel always there to tell him that he loved. Just that mere though made him want to be closer to her so he moved his leg closer to her their knee's touching. She looked over to him with that shy smile of hers. Minato hoped that smile will never fade from her face.

They finally reached the mall and it was decorated with beautiful lights all around. There were two tall pine trees that were decorated with lights. Chihiro gasped and turned around multiple times to get a glimpse of everything. At that moment she realized that she let go of his hand. Immediately she grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes almost like an apology. Her face a deep red, but he just gave her that smile of his to reassure her that everything was fine.

They walked slowly around the mall basking in all the decoration and lights. She would point out what she thought was the best and she always had the best taste in things so he agreed with her. That was another thing he loved about her. She was so in loved with the simple things of life. She didn't need big fancy things all she need was a good Shojo Manga and she would be fine. She lived a very poor lifestyle, but she was very happy. Minato hoped that she would always be this happy.

"Oh Minato, look!" She shouted pointing to the right of them.

She was pointing to a photo booth. There was a very small line at it.

"Do y-you want to get our pictures taken together?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I would love too." He said pulling her through the crowd.

"Minato-Kun! Why are you in such a hurry?" She asked barley able to keep up.

"I want to make sure you never, forget about us." He said pulling her along.

"Forget about us?" Chihiro asked and he stopped in his tracks.

"A-are you going somewhere?" Chihiro asked with a frighten look on her face.

"I don't want you to leave!" She shouted with tears whelming up in her eyes.

"Because…" She started to say, but she couldn't get out the words. Minato stared at her.

"Because I love you so much!" She shouted hugging him so hard that it nearly made him fall over.

"I love you!" She shouted into his chest. Tears rolled up in his eyes as he embraced her hug back.

"I want nothing in this world, but you…" She said as he held her. Everyone was staring, but he hardly cared.

"I love you more than anything…" Minato said and she pulled back to look up at him.

"Do you really?" She asked and she reached up to embrace him in a kiss.

Minato had problems just like everyone, but the answer to his problems was Chihiro. And so in Seven days when Royji would come and ask him what he wanted to do. He would say that he would fight Nxy and kill it. He had to kill because if he didn't then Chihiro would die and disappear and that's one thing Minato Arisato would never want.


End file.
